


a good man

by azazelsocks



Series: Boy King Sam discord prompt fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, POV Second Person, Possession, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/pseuds/azazelsocks
Summary: For the prompt:Stanford era, Brady's POV as the demon inside him controls his body, takes over his life and tries to manipulate Sam.Sam is like, a way better person than you are.
Relationships: Real Tyson Brady & Sam Winchester
Series: Boy King Sam discord prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747438
Kudos: 11
Collections: BoyKingSam discord server prompt-fight fills





	a good man

Sam is like, a way better person than you are.

You don’t think you’re a _bad_ person and you try to be a good person. (Although maybe you are a bad person now, it gets harder to tell with every passing day what’s _you_ ). 

The point is, if positions were reversed, you don’t think you’d be going as above and beyond for Sam as he is for your sorry corpse. The thought makes you feel even more small and shameful than the monster riding in your driver’s seat does.

Sam hauls your hungover ass off the scratchy dorm carpet where the demon let you pass out. You’ve never been more grateful for the two inches and fifty pounds of muscle he has on you—and wow, he is fucking jacked, how does lawboy find enough time to go to the gym between researching…. You need to stop that train of thought because he’s taking your overshirt off and the last thing you need is to have a crisis of sexuality when you're not even in control of your own body. The demon cackles at you.

“What the fuck _happened_ to you, Brady,” Sam grunts as he piles you into your bed and turns to go.

He’s clearly not expecting an answer, which is good because you don’t have control over the vocals, which makes you sad again. You are pinwheeling through all five stages of grief. Your career (it dropped you out of pre-med, you can’t _believe_ ), your family (if your sister ever speaks to you again after what happened during break you’ll be shocked), your life. You might as well be dead. You don’t know if you’ll ever be allowed to be a person again.

Sam comes back with a bottle of water. Last time he wanted to call campus health, get you medical treatment, because you were coming down from a _murderous_ trip. You don’t even know what the demon put in your body but you sure felt the aftereffects of it. It talked him out of calling, said you might get expelled for using on campus, and Sam reluctantly let it go. He always seems so straight-laced, but he’s not a narc. And he _cares_.

The sadness intensifies, and you reach out vaguely for his hand, wishing you could thank him. “Bitchin’ party last night, S’m,” the demon slurs, ruining everything. “Shoulda come. Coulda got you laiiiiiiiid.”

Sam’s mouth twists. Disapproval, disgust, you hate yourself and this demon so goddamn much.

“Drink this and sleep it off,” he says, thunking the water bottle down on your pillow. “…Text me if you need something, man, I don’t wanna hear you drowned in your own vomit later.”

 _He’s a soft touch_ , the demon sneers in your head. 

You don’t like to talk to it, but you can’t let that go. _He’s a good man._

_We’re gonna fix that, Ty, just you wait._


End file.
